


Terrify the Dark

by Huntress13



Series: Lulu’s 6000 followers celebration [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Marking, School Shootings, Smut, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: Jared and Y/N have been friends since childhood. Both now are professors at Texas University. When their school is put on lockdown it leads to something unexpected.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader
Series: Lulu’s 6000 followers celebration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556197
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

This can’t be happening there’s an active shooter on campus and we are locked in one of the saferooms. It feels like the walls are closing in. 

“ Y/N, it’s going to be okay we’ll get out of here safely. Deep breaths.

Jared said in an effort to calm me. At just his words I instantly feel calmed.

Jared and I have been friends since childhood. We were also neighbours. We went to the same schools and we’ve been there for each other every step of the way. From the time our first loves broke our hearts to family matters. And to everything else in between.

** _Flashback_ **

**1987 First day of kindergarten**

Alone and by myself again no one really wants to be my friend.

I am sitting off to the side playing with blocks by myself again.

I wipe my nose with my sleeve. Jared comes over to me.

“Y/N, what are you doing here by yourself” Jared asked.

“ No one wants to play me.” I sniffled.

“ I’ll play with you. With me around you’ll never have to be alone. I’ll always be there for you. Jared said

**2000 University of Texas**

Jared’s alone in the cafeteria eating his bacon cheeseburger by himself. That’s strange I thought Lindsay was supposed to have lunch with him today. I go over to Jared with own lunch pasta and salted caramel ice cream. Jared looks forlorn with a dejected look on his face. I know that look all too well. Something must have happened between and her.

“ Jared what happened.” I asked with a concerned look on my face.

“She… cheated” Jared managed to choke out.

“Oh that’s awful how could she you’ve been together for almost 5 years. “ I said as I wrapped my arms around him. I pull a white chocolate macadamia cookie out my purse. I always keep those handy just in case something bad happens. Jared smiles slightly at the sight of the cookie in my hand.

** _End of Flashbacks_ **


	2. Terrify the Dark Part 2:

Despite him being an alpha and me an omega we’ve remained friends. Our primal urges have never gotten in the way of that. Oh no cramps. I can’t go into heat at a time like this. I double over from the pain. Jared looks at me with a worried look on his face.

“ Y/N, what’s wrong are you going into heat? Jared asked. I nod in agreement I am in too much pain to answer.

Jared instinctively comes closer to me and wraps his arms around me.

This usually soothes me but in this case it doesn’t help.

He subconsciously starts sniffing at my neck. He’s scenting me I’ve got to get him off me before things get heated. I shove him off me so hard he ends up on the other side of the room. I am not a typical omega I don’t allow alphas to push me around. This has made the situation we are already in so much worse.

Finally the announcement we’ve been waiting for comes over the P.A.

” The shooter has been apprehended and is now in custody. It’s safe for everyone to leave now.

I swiftly unlocked the door and bolt out of the room. I wanted to distant myself from the situation immediately. It doesn’t take me long to reach the parking lot. What I failed to noticed is Jared’s been hot on my tails the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

“Y/N I’m sorry for what happened back there but we really need to talk.“ Jared said.

” If it’s okay with you I’ d rather forget it even happened. Let’s just let things go back to the way we were. I replied.

Jared ignores what I just said and throws me over his shoulder. 

“ Jared Tristan Padalecki put me down this instant.” I said as I pounded on his back.

Jared doesn’t put me down till we reach his car. He places me in the backseat.

He only has one door open and has blocked the only exit. 

I came to the sudden realization Jared’s in a rut. I’ve only seen that look a few times in his eyes. His multi-specturm eyes now almost black and filled with lust. “Omega” Jared growls “Alpha "I replied 

We never called each other by our titles before and this sets something off in both of us. And just like that all of the reason why we shouldn’t be doing this flies out the window.

Jared places heated a kiss on my lips and starts tearing of my clothes as well as his. I return the heated kiss. He presses me in the backseat and starts kissing me all over.

Damn so this is what he’s been hiding under all those clothes. I never notice how well built he is.

He pulls the door close with his right foot.

I didn’t think the true mate fairytales were real. Sure I’ve seen my parents have it but I never thought it was in the cards for me. 

Feeling Jared’s knot swell within me the feeling is unreal. 

” You feel so good around my knot Y/N. Can’t wait to see you round and filled with my pups Omega .“Jared said. 

“Jared make me fully yours mark me. Alpha show the world that I belong to you.” I replied. Jared growls in response. He smirks at me before he places his lips on my neck.

I feel his teeth sink into my neck and him lapping up the blood from the wound. He marks me as my orgasm hits.

The dual sensation sends me over the edge. I claw at his back and hold on as tight as I can. 

He pulls away from my neck to look at me.

” I can’t believe such a beautiful, smart omega is all mine now. Jared said with a smirk on his face.

Jared’s always smelled like comforts of home and now I know why.

We eventually get dressed and make our way back to his apartment. 

I can't believe we did that in the parking lot of the university. What a crazy day it’s been.

_ **Your light will terrify the dark. ** _

_ **I call upon the name** _

_ **That tears the night apart** _

_ **My doubt will answer to your scars** _

_ **And fear will have no place** _

_ **No hold upon my heart** _

**Author's Note:**

> holylulusworld 6000 followers celebration
> 
> Congrats on reaching 6000 followers 🍾🥂


End file.
